Tag
Biography Origin Brian Cruz lived in Puerto Rico with his mother who is openly pro-mutants and supported her son entirely. Tag’s powers first manifested while he was at school. He inadvertently caused everyone around to runaway leaving him alone. Tag was a psionic with a very limited form of mind control. Specifically he could mentally control others to either be compelled or repelled by specific things, particularly a person. Some time after his powers emerged he and his family came to America and he was enrolled at the Xavier Institute. Tag was quickly selected by Emma Frost as one of her advisees and as a result he became a member of the Hellions training squad. Kingmaker As a part of the Hellions, Tag took part in many school exercises that had pitted each of the squads together, competing to see whose squad would prevail. The Hellions squad was a very tight knit group. They even chose to stay together during the Summer time. One such summer began as a result of the Hellions not receiving favorable news from their advisor Emma Frost. The Hellions were informed by Emma that the X-Men had been called away on important business matters which required them to leave immediately. As Emma was on the active roster for the X-Men this would mean that she, too, would be leaving. The reason for Emma informing her Hellions was because this meant that she was not going to be able to attend the "Prize-Giving" ceremony at the Institute. Julian, annoyed, and then informs Emma that the Hellions were going to skip the ceremony and start summer break early. That the Hellions were going to spend their time off at his parent's house. Emma would give them permission and the squad would be off. When the Hellions arrive at Julian's parent’s house he would go to his parents right away to greet them. The rest of the squad would remain behind in the entry of the house in awe of the size of the mansion. When Julian speaks to his parents he is informed that he had been cut from the will and the conversation continued. Once done, he returns to his squad and was quite angered by his news. Not accepting what his parents told him, he would decide to seek out the will and see exactly what his parents did. While he and the Hellions searched his parent’s office they came upon a parchment inside of the safe. On the parchment was a spell to contact the Kingmaker. Immediately a majority of the Hellions was to contact the Kingmaker. Tag willingly went along with the majority but Dust did not want to participate. After some convincing by the other, she would be persuaded into following the rest of her squad. They would contact him and the following day he would arrive. A man would arrive at the mansion and introduce himself to the Hellions as the Kingmaker and stated that he would grant any one wish to each of the Hellions. Each of the squad would tell their wish except for Tag as he was very hesitant. Finally, after everyone one had told their wish to the Kingmaker, Tag would go up and tell the mysterious man his wish in his ear. The Kingmaker would tell Tag, not repeating the wish aloud, that he, the Kingmaker, could do much better then that. The following days would see each of the Hellions wishes come true, save Brian's as no one knew what his wish was. Tag would have an active hand in both Hellion and Rockslide's wishes and making them come true. It was then that Tag revealed what his wish was. His wish was to keep his friends after their own wishes came true. Brian was embarrassed and would defend his wish quickly. He stated that he believed that once his fellow Hellion's wishes were granted that would/might stop hanging out and everybody would go their own separate ways. Effectively leaving Brian alone which was one of his greatest fears and something he refused to face. So the Kingmaker would instead grant his finer control and a power boost on his mutant powers. Which he used to grant Hellion and Rockslide's wishes. Kingmaker basically gave Tag the ability to make his teammates happy and thus would create a need for him and in turn keeps the team together. Tag was also to be trained as the future Kingmaker. This would all be reversed though once the Hellions decide that the price was too steep. With the help of Emma Frost, the Hellions were able to free themselves of the Kingmaker and the price that he would have made them pay. Death Tag was de-powered after M-Day, he lost his powers. After he and several Mutants ( Dryad, DJ, Rubbermaid and Network) who also lost their powers said goodbye to their friends and were leaving Xavier's school on a bus. Unfortunately the bus was destroyed by a missile launched by William Stryker´s Purifiers. Tag and forty-two others students were killed. Nightcrawler, a devout Catholic member of the X-Men who had at one time been a priest, delivered the eulogy at Tag's funeral, which was held on the school grounds. A cross can be seen on Tag's casket, distinguishing it from most of the other caskets for the slain students. Powers and Abilities Powers Pariah Effect: Tag had a very unusual psionic ability. He was capable of tagging a person making the person become "it". When he touched someone he used a form of telepathy that caused them to emit a psionic signal making them a target for others to run away from or to run toward. He could choose the number of people who would be affected by this strange "tag" game. Once during a training session he "tagged" Hellion of his squad making the new mutants squad run away from him while leaving his teammates unaffected. The effect stopped when the victim or victims reached a distance of about 100 feet or so. This "tag" game could also work the other way around making all the people want to run toward the person he "tagged" and crumbling all together on top of the person "tagged". The person "tagged" wasn't affected by his powers but all the others that he chose were compelled to do so without choice and usually they were fully aware of what was happening but weren't able to control themselves. His powers also worked in other ways like "tagging" a person to run away from himself if he desired him to do so. In this manner he "tagged" a person and the person just started to run away with no control whatsoever and he didn't even know why. Category:Characters Category:De-Powered by M-Day Category:Deceased Category:Hellions Squad Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepaths